leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Team Demacia
Created for the use of edit tracking, for the sole use of Team Demacia. Please try to use to co-ordinate your edits: It's much easier to ask someone a question in chat than to have to check frequently on a talk page, page comment or some other means of communication. Kthanks “Demacia, Now and forever!” –- Sam 3010 Member *Captain: TehAnonymous *Vice Captain: Demise101 *Member 1: Paul Levesque *Member 2: Sam 3010 *Member 3: KolakCC TehAnonymous I tried not to include my "minimal" edits, such as removing a "Needs Patch History" tag when the patch history was there, categorizing pages, or other minor fixes. Demise101 ♥ Edits: #Major reconstruction to Classic #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Zhonya%27s #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate created disambig #created http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration #Rabadon's Deathcap Fixed up trivia #Alpha_Week_2 Fixed a lot of broken templates, the only one left is bag of tea, and only because of the functioning image. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Week_3#Ability_Bug_Fixes Minor template Fix #Champion skin/Skin themes Alphabetized entire list, as well as fixed errors. #Super Minion Template additions. # Added a strategy section. # Soraka the Starchild/Background <--- made a template change # Heimerdinger made changes and added full stop. # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/All_Random,_All_Mid Merged page, as well as added a small amount # Types_of_Crowd_Control Added all the punctuation in the page # Template:Speculation Awww, I made my first Template <3 # Stinger Rewording bits in patch notes, as well as in trivia. # V1.0.0.63 added words, removed abbreviations, formatted Innervating Locket, changed grammar, capitalised and uncapped words. # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Chain_Vest#Builds_into Removed stuff to make it more clear. # League of Legends Terminology # Utility_Mastery#Strategy reworded #Vladimir #Monster Created NOTES section #Kalamanda added a paragraph on the making of Crystal Scar. # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_terminology reworded, cleaned, added and fixed many sections. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shyvana_the_Half-Dragon recreated page. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shyvana_the_Half-Dragon/SkinsTrivia Created page #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shyvana_the_Half-Dragon/Background created page. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shyvana_the_Half-Dragon/Strategy Created page. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Tutorial#Battle_Training_-_Summoner.27s_Rift templates, and corrections to capitals. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Urf_The_Manatee#Trivia cleaned up trivia #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Boots_of_Speed added strategy section, which needs reviewing. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nasus_the_Curator_of_the_Sands/Strategy #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Potion Created Disambiguation. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted Created Disambig. 1 Point Wonders #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Week_3#Ability_Bug_Fixes Minor template Fix # Meditation Moved around stuff # Dominion/Development Removed additional " ' ". # Recommended_item_codes#Creating_a_Custom_Item_File fixed word. # Malzahar_the_Prophet_of_the_Void/SkinsTrivia#Trivia corrected grammar. # Anti-turret_cannon Fixed James' terrible grammar. # Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/Background changed quote format to look more lovely. # Amumu_the_Sad_Mummy/Background Same # Annie_the_Dark_Child/Background # Ashe_the_Frost_Archer/Background # Brand_the_Burning_Vengeance/Background # Caitlyn_the_Sheriff_of_Piltover/Background # Cassiopeia_the_Serpent’s_Embrace/Background # Evelynn_the_Widowmaker/Background # Ezreal_the_Prodigal_Explorer/Background # Galio_the_Sentinel's_Sorrow/Background # Garen_the_Might_of_Demacia/Background # Jarvan_IV_the_Exemplar_of_Demacia/Background # Jax_the_Grandmaster_at_Arms/Background # Karma_the_Enlightened_One/Background#Story # Karthus_the_Deathsinger/Background # Katarina_the_Sinister_Blade/Background # Kog'Maw_the_Mouth_of_the_Abyss/Background # LeBlanc_the_Deceiver/Background # Lee_Sin_the_Blind_Monk/Background # Leona_the_Radiant_Dawn/Background # Maokai_the_Twisted_Treant/Background # Master_Yi_the_Wuju_Bladesman/Background # Miss_Fortune_the_Bounty_Hunter/Background # Mordekaiser_the_Master_of_Metal/Background#Story # Morgana_the_Fallen_Angel/Background # Nocturne_the_Eternal_Nightmare/Background#Story # Pantheon_the_Artisan_of_War/Background # Rammus_the_Armordillo/Background # Renekton_the_Butcher_of_the_Sands/Background # Riven_the_Exile/Background#Story # Rumble_the_Mechanized_Menace/Background # Ryze_the_Rogue_Mage/Background # Sivir_the_Battle_Mistress/Background # Singed_the_Mad_Chemist/Background # Sion_the_Undead_Champion/Background # Skarner_the_Crystal_Vanguard/Background # Sona_the_Maven_of_the_Strings/Background # Swain_the_Master_Tactician/Background # Talon_the_Blade's_Shadow/Background # Teemo_the_Swift_Scout/Background # Trundle_the_Cursed_Troll/Background # Tristana_the_Megling_Gunner/Background # Tryndamere_the_Barbarian_King/Background # Twitch_the_Plague_Rat/Background # Urgot_the_Headman's_Pride/Background # Vladimir_the_Crimson_Reaper/Background # Warwick_the_Blood_Hunter/Background # Xerath_the_Magus_Ascendant/Background # Yorick_the_Gravedigger/Background # Zilean the Chronokeeper/Background # Xin_Zhao_the_Seneschal_of_Demacia/Background # Kevin_'Geeves'_O'Brien added template # Willpower Templates! # Runeterra Capitalisation. # Veigar Added capital V. # File:Eagle_Rider_concept.jpg Removed Category. # Alpha_Week_5 Template fix # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Kuo-Yen_%27Xypherous%27_Lo # Guinsoo| GUINSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Physical_Damage- capitalisation and added stub template for another team member to add stuff. Created Redirect pages: #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zonyas_ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kill_To_Death_Ratio&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hex_drinker&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Fox #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Abisal_scepter&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alistair&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Killing_spree&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bonus_attack_damage&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Referal&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Potions&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sorcerer_Shoes&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Signed&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shortcut&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Garren&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zaunite&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Abilty_power&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Abiliti_power&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ability_point&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stats_overview&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Summoner_level&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ip&action=edit #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Summoner_level&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fortune&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Endless_rage&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sanguine&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gate&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Coop&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggle%27s_latern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggler%27s_lantern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zhonyas_hourglass&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zhonya_ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zhaoxin&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yoriik&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yomuu_ghost_blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yomu_ghost_blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yarrowing&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xxerath&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xin_zhao%27&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wrigles_lantern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wrigglze&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggles%27_lantern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggles_latern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggles_lanten&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Witt%27s_end&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zyonya&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zonias_ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zliean&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zilien&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zilian&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=ZHONYA%E2%80%99S_RING&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yoummu&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yorlde&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yorich&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wit%27s&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Will_of_ancients&action=edit&redlink=1 #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmoq&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmorgs&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmorgs&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmo&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wamog&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorki&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vlademir&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vaye&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vaybe&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zhao_xin&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zerk_Greaves&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Youmuus&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yoric&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yalon&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xinzhao&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xin_zhoa&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=XerTH&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xeraph&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggg&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=WPantheon&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tiama&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thorn_mail&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thormail&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tenancy&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Temo&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tarik&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taimat&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zonya%27s_ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zuan&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xin_zao&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xer&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wiggle%27s_Lantern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vayen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tristanna&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trundel&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trundel&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thronmail&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Thorn&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tear_of_the_goddes&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soul_stealer&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shivana&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shako&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sapphire&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roamer&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Base_statistics&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Battle_training&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zhonyas&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Suprise_party_fiddlesticks&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quintessense&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Visage&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wiki&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yorrick&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zerath&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perseverence&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rage_blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yorik&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yordel&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmong&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_nine_tails_fox&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tenacy&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wits&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tristiana&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tear_of_goddess&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Term&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rylai%27s_sceptor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Recruit_a_friend&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ranked_games&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mejais&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nid&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naus&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Meki_pedant&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Philospher%27s_Stone&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Philosopher_stone&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perserverance&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rune_page_bundle&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Regen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Infinite_edge&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Custom&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Champion_base_stats&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cassiopia&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Caithlyn&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bloodrazer&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zhonyas_ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Youmuu&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Willump&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Utility&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyrndamere&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tabi&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stacks&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ranking&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Philosopher&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nyandalee&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nine_tail_fox&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nidale&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumuho&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ionian&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wota&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Udry&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dota&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skin_theme&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=XP&redirect=no changed an unused disambiguation page into a redirect for the real one. #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dorans_Shield&redirect=no # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Giants_Belt&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dorans_Blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dorans_Ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prospectors_Blade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prospectors_Ring&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Berserker's Greaves&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Atmas_Impaler&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guinsoos_Rageblade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kages_Lucky_Pick&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mercurys_Treads&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mercury_Treads&redirect=no (different from the above entry) #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Philosophers_Stone&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rabadons_Deathcap&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rylais_Crystal_Scepter&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Warmogs_Armor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wits_End&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Madreds_Razors&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mejais_Soulstealer&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kitaes_Bloodrazor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Priscillas_Blessing&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Archangels_Staff&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morellos_Evil_Tome&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nashors_Tooth&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Banshees_Veil&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Madreds_Bloodrazor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wriggles_Lantern&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Randuins_Omen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Starks_Fervor&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/All_Draft_All_Mid #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Champion_Spotlight&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Death_recap&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gunblade&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mpen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hit_points&redirect=no # http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=FoN&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nikasaur&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trinity&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shyvana&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=On-hit_Effects&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roam&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Masterie&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shyvanna&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=D%C3%A9macia&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Terms&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Proc&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Revolver&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jack_in_the_box&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Secret_passive&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rating&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Philo&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Referral&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Queue_dodge&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phantom&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Phantom_Dancers&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gumiho&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hidden_passives&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cool_down_reduction&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Controls&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vladamir&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Half_dragon&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Draft&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spell_penetration&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shyvana,_the_Half-Dragon&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/On_hit_effects #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Siphoning_strike&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mercury&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Joj&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Damacia&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=3v3&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quicksilver&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quints&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_reduction&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hidden&redirect=no Double Redirect Fixes: #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gank&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=LoL_Glossary&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=League_of_Legends_Glossary&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_pen&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_Resistance_Reduction&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magic_Resist&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=MR&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=ADAM&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=BF_Sword&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=2010_Harrowing&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kumiho&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nine_tails&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Riot_Archive_File_(RAF)_Format&redirect=no #http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stand_United&redirect=no Paul Levesque Champion page *Garen the Might of Demacia/Background *Xerath the Magus Ascendant/Background *Cho'Gath the Terror of the Void/Background *Dr. Mundo the Madman of Zaun/Background *Orianna the Lady of Clockwork/Background *Riven the Exile/Background *Lux the Lady of Luminosity/Background *Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia/Background *Brand the Burning Vengeance/Background *Yorick the Gravedigger/Background *Olaf the Berserker/Background *Xerath the Magus Ascendant *Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/Background *Rumble the Mechanized Menace/Background *Rumble the Mechanized Menace/Ability Details *Urgot the Headman's Pride/SkinsTrivia *Maokai the Twisted Treant/SkinsTrivia *Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/SkinsTrivia *Ashe the Frost Archer/SkinsTrivia *Malzahar the Prophet of the Void/SkinsTrivia *Akali the Fist of Shadow/SkinsTrivia *Taric the Gem Knight/SkinsTrivia *Rumble the Mechanized Menace/SkinsTrivia *Xerath the Magus Ascendant/SkinsTrivia *Shaco the Demon Jester/SkinsTrivia *Teemo the Swift Scout/SkinsTrivia *Jax the Grandmaster at Arms/SkinsTrivia *Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia/SkinsTrivia *Annie the Dark Child/SkinsTrivia *Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge/SkinsTrivia *Kennen the Heart of the Tempest/SkinsTrivia *Shen the Eye of Twilight/SkinsTrivia *Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia *Kumiho the Nine Tails Fox/SkinsTrivia *Yorick the Gravedigger *Brand the Burning Vengeance/SkinsTrivia *Olaf the Berserker/SkinsTrivia *Karthus the Deathsinger/Strategy *Xerath the Magus Ascendant/Strategy *Brand the Burning Vengeance/SkinsTrivia *Talon the Blade's Shadow/SkinsTrivia *Nidalee the Bestial Huntress/SkinsTrivia *Xin Zhao the Seneschal of Demacia/SkinsTrivia *Akali the Fist of Shadow/SkinsTrivia *LeBlanc the Deceiver/SkinsTrivia *Karma the Enlightened One/SkinsTrivia *Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge/Strategy *Talon the Blade's Shadow/Strategy *Nunu the Yeti Rider/Strategy *Sion the Undead Champion/Strategy *Ashe the Frost Archer/Strategy *Katarina the Sinister Blade/Strategy *Corki the Daring Bombardier/Background *Gangplank the Saltwater Scourge/Background *Kog'Maw the Mouth of the Abyss/Background *Wukong the Monkey King/Strategy *Teemo the Swift Scout/Strategy *Nocturne the Eternal Nightmare/Strategy *Pantheon the Artisan of War/Strategy *Evelynn the Widowmaker/Strategy *Fiddlesticks the Harbinger of Doom/Strategy *Lux the Lady of Luminosity/Strategy *Veigar the Tiny Master of Evil/Strategy *Morgana the Fallen Angel/Strategy Item page *Thornmail *Amplifying Tome *Bilgewater Cutlass *Force of Nature *Kindlegem *Heart of Gold *Berserker's Greaves *Cloak and Dagger *Stinger *Sword of the Divine *Guardian Angel *Rabadon's Deathcap *Infinity Edge *Warmog's Armor *Moonflair Spellblade *Morello's Evil Tome *Archangel's Staff *Deathfire Grasp *Frozen Heart *Hextech Gunblade *Lich Bane *Manamune *Nashor's Tooth *Phantom Dancer *Randuin's Omen *Shurelya's Reverie *Rod of Ages *Soul Shroud *Spirit Visage *Trinity Force *Will of the Ancients *Youmuu's Ghostblade *Banshee's Veil *Madred's Bloodrazor *Wriggle's Lantern *Leviathan *Madred's Razors *Sword of the Occult *Mejai's Soulstealer *Zhonya's Hourglass *Wit's End *Warden's Mail *Void Staff *Tiamat *The Brutalizer *The Black Cleaver *Tear of the Goddess *Sorcerer's Shoes *Sheen *Rylai's Crystal Scepter *Philosopher's Stone *Quicksilver Sash *Ninja Tabi *Mercury's Treads *Malady *Last Whisper *Kage's Lucky Pick *Ionian Boots of Lucidity *Hexdrinker *Haunting Guise *Guinsoo's Rageblade *Glacial Shroud *Boots of Mobility *Atma's Impaler *Aegis of the Legion *B. F. Sword *Doran's Shield *Giant's Belt *Meki Pendant *Regrowth Pendant *Rejuvenation Bead *Ruby Crystal *Vampiric Scepter *Elixir of Agility *Elixir of Brilliance *Elixir of Fortitude *Oracle's Elixir *Vision Ward *Entropy Gameplay Elements *Absorption shield *Spell vamp *Exhaust *Dodge *Movement speed *Mana regeneration (major edit) *Magic resistance (major edit) *Cooldown reduction (major edit) *Tenacity (major edit) *Zoning (major edit) *Aura (major edit) *Mana (major edit) *Critical strike *Innate ability *Dash Summoner Spells *Rally *Clairvoyance *Clarity *Exhaust *Heal *Promote *Smite *Revive Neutral Monsters *Lizard Elder *Ancient Golem *Dragon *Baron Nashor *Rabid Wolf *Ghast Other edit *Marc Merrill *Ryan Scott *The Champion Spotlight *Champion *Hidden Passive *Dominion Sam 3010 Edits * Magic penetration * Basic attack redirect mistake fixing. * Wukong the Monkey King/Background * Graves the Outlaw/Background * Skarner the Crystal Vanguard/Background * Talon the Blade's Shadow/Background * Xerath the Magus Ascendant/Background * Riven the Exile/Background Formatting Guide This is the format used for the Noxus forum, use it, delete it, whatever. Have a good one. Deshiba 19:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Created' Category * Created Page: (page name) ** Redirected: (page name) * Created Category (category name) ** Creagted Sub-category (sub-category name) 'Edited' Category * (page name) ** Added: info 'to (section name)' ** Cleaned Sections: (section name) ** Created Sections: (section name) ** Split Sections: to (section name) ** Moved Sections: (section name) 'from/to (page name)' ** Moved Page to '(page name)' ** Reformated Sections: (section name) ** Reformated Page Comments *Guys, just as a side note, the numbering in your contributions doesn't make a difference so if you use numbers or bullet points, the quality of your work is what is evaluated. 02:08, 10/10/2011 *I just copy-pasted them from comments, where I used # to space them. *omg demise ur edit, I'll edit moar! [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 07:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *GOOD! *Well, That's my last edit for now, I'll edit moar later (or tommorow), When my computer is fixed <3.[[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 09:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *X3 Keep up the great work!! *lol, i added the history if you guys don't mind xD.[[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *You guys are creative, using the champ squares like Team Ionia did :P 03:00, 10/13/2011 *Tech...None of us even LOOK at your page. *Did team ionia really used an icon? It was my own idea placing Nocturne square there. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 00:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *Heh. Look at them edits >_> History of the Team Demacia “What do you think would have happened if Paul and Cookie didn't move from Team Ionia to Demacia? I can sum it up in one word: Imbalance.” –- Demise101 Team demacia was created by Sam in order to compete with Team Noxus and Ionia in the previous wiki battle. Sam believes his team will win until his team left him alone in the team, The team instantly disqualified. Demise saw an imbalance within the team Ionia, 3 Admin, 1 Moderator and 1 Rollback editor. He then put up a protest against Tech, Debating Cookie's alligment, Should he stay in Ionia or move to Noxus. Demise won and manages to take Cookie and Paul to Demacia. Lighting up Sam's spirit to win the battle again. Category:General Discussion